one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Chie Satonaka vs Saki Tsuzura
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It's foot season on the schoolyard, as two kick happy Heroines bruise heads, and parry feet! In a battle of Arcana, and... Well, more Arcana, which arcane badass female will prevail with just her feet? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Chie Satonaka.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Saki Tsuzura.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Time: 16:45...) As Yu Narukami and co. were heading home, Yu was detecting some kind of energy emmiting from several young prepubescent girls passing by. (Cues BlazBlue OST - Raise) I never seen anything like it...! They seem nice, but I don't trust them for some reason... As usual, Chie Satonaka was the first to notice. Chie: Uh, Yu? Wwwwhat's the matter? You better not be acting like a perv towards those young girls. They're only Middle School status! Yu, though was calm and collected. Yu: Well, actually, I just saw something within those two... They don't seem like bad people, but they have a power even our Shadows can't even surpass... Yosuke: So, they're not shadows, then... Who the hell are they? Chie: Yeah... I'm, kinda worried actually... They seem like huge threats if you're right, Yu... We probably should investigate. Yu: No. They also have an avatar of their own that's much like ours. Yosuke: You don't mean... Chie: They have Arcanas too? Then this IS worth investigating! You lead the way, Yu! (Cues Blazblue Continuum Shift - Alexandrite - Makoto Nanaya Theme) And yet, one of those "Arcana Users" was about to kick Chie, but she saw the attack coming. As the two were clashing legs, Yu was just as impressed at Chie's fighting ability as she is. One of the girls, 16 yr old Saki Tsuzura sensed a powerful disturbance within Chie Satonaka... Saki: What do you want with Arcana Maidens like us? I have no intent on stupidity... Chie: Huh? I haven't the faintest idea what you mean by Arcana Maiden. All me and my friends know is that you also use Arcanas! Saki gave a stern face. Saki: Since when did you know that we have Arcanas? Does yours come from the Arcana Realm?! Chie: Uh... Um... Saki: Hmph! You DON'T have real Arcana, do you?! I'm afraid you gave me no choice, you filthy excuse for a Maiden; even such perverted men with such Counterfeits are not in any right or gender to make a deal with such powerful beings!! Chie grew angry. She didn't like how her friends got offended. Chie: Those Perverted Men are my best friends! Why do you offend them?! They would never do any wrong! Saki: Then you're a traitor to us. Your trust is stripped, and you must die. Yosuke: So, who do you think will win, Yu? This Saki chick looks like she's actually around our age for someone from "Middle School"... Yu: Beats me. Both are competent in their legs, so it could go either way, or they'll have to rely on their Avataristic Entities... Yosuke: You know you just made up a word, right? Yu: I did, indeed, Yosuke... The Fight NOBODY BLINK... START! 59.9-51.4: As the two legs clashed, Yosuke was already pumped, as Yu was merely interested as to how Chie would approach this... Chie Summoned Tomoe, her Persona based on the Arcana: THE CHARIOT, and was countered by Saki's Arcana, Bhanri; who struck lightning at the Counterfeit Arcana, with serious Banter to boot... 53.2-49.5: Saki: Hmph. That is NOT a denizen of the Arcana Realm. My suspicion is correct. Your death will not go unpunished... 48.6-46.9: Chie: All right! It's ON! 46.2-30.8: Saki dashed at Chie, and kicked her while she was in a Defensive Stance... In other words, a Counterhit. Chie's kick sent Saki flying across the entire arena. Saki then realized this "Counterfeit Maiden" was far more powerful than meets the eye. Saki used her Arcana of Thunder to use her Extend Force. She ultimately is now able to clash any thing. Saki then tried a somersault kick that clashed Chie's Parry; singlehandedly breaking through the defense. Chie was amazed. As of now, no bullshit, she thought... 29.5-11.7: Chie increased her power to counteract Saki's infinite clashings. But Saki remains superior as she clashed all of Chie's moves. She then summoned Tomoe to slam the fist of God at Saki. Clearly that didn't work either. Chie was at the complete mercy of a true Arcana Maiden; Saki's Extend Force was too much! 16.6-10.2: Saki: Pathetic... A hottie like you has no clue that clashing anything has no true weakness... 9.5-0.1: Not willing to lose, both fighters used their most powerful moves in a clash fest. Saki went first with her Critical Heart, kicking the crap out of Chie as her Extend Force ended as Saki delivered her final kick. This was a crippling blow to Chie, but she isn't going out on a failed note... Chie summoned Tomoe one last time, and sent Saki flying into the air with pure energy. Chie increased her power thousandfold- Yet Saki had some last thoughts... (Blazblue Continuum Shift - Alexandrite - Makoto Nanaya Theme Ends.) 1.7-0.1: Saki: (Is this really my fate? Is this how I'm going to go? What about Hato-Chan? Hell, what about the Angel herself that is stuck in the realm? MY best friend?! She's already causing a flood from her eyes because she'll never come home! ... No... It doesn't matter anymore; Not my family, my friends, not even Fiona Mayfield... Nihilism. It's the only thing left.) As Heart Aino tried to call out for Saki, the Kick was already delivered, sending her to the ends of the Universe, leaving Saki to die. K.O.! (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Rebellion II) But as Chie was referencing Bruce Lee, a certain White Haired, steel slab wielding Bloodedge Incarnate attacked everyone else. Chie would never stand a chance, as she ran like Mad. Yu tried to protect Heart Aino, but she ran. The man in red tried to chase after her, but Yu and Yosuke intervened. But as the two summoned their Personas' Ragna used BLACK ONSLAUGHT to annihilate both Arcane Fakers' souls. But by the time the two were as good as dead, Heart was gone. The Dark One then searched around for awhile... (BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Rebellion II Ends.) Results/Credits (Cues Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... CHIE SATONAKA! Chie Satonaka is from Persona 4, owned by ATLUS. Saki Tsuzura is from ARCANA HEART, owned by EXAMU. Raise is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Alexandrite is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Rebellion II is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Fury's Core is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Foot Fight Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees